


[Script Offer][F4M] Your Bully Turns Over a New Leaf

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gonewildaudio, Tomboy, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [High School][Legal Teens][Tomboy][Enemies to Lovers][Slight Fdom][Blowjob][Cowgirl][Sorta Public]
Kudos: 6





	[Script Offer][F4M] Your Bully Turns Over a New Leaf

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: One girl has made high school a living hell for you, though you've never understood why. Now that your senior year is winding down, a chance encounter with her leaves a lasting impression. But it's not exactly the impression you were expecting...

Speaker Tone/Personality: She's rough-and-tumble, kinda "tsundere" but the abrasive exterior hides an insecure and sentimental interior that she's afraid to show people.

[setting is after school at some lockers near the gym. SFX of a locker opening/closing or ambient sounds of distant voices can help convey this]

SFX [footsteps]

Hey, dork!

Yeah, it's me. [sarcastic] You didn't think you'd leave without saying goodbye, did you? [chuckle]

[sigh] Look, I know what you're thinking, but I'm here for a different reason.

Close that locker, I'm not gonna stuff you in it this time.

[optional SFX of locker closing]

So we've known each other ever since freshman year, right?

...I KNOW we're not friends, genius. Just shut up and listen, this ain't easy to do.

Graduation's a couple weeks away, and I heard you're going out of state to some fancy pants university.

Whatever. I could've gotten into a place like that if I cared enough...

...But, because you're going away, we may not see each other again.

[indignant] Wipe that fucking smirk off your face. I'm sure you can't wait to keep all your lunch money, take tests for only ONE person, and all that stuff.

[sigh] What I'm trying to say is...I'll...[clears throat]...miss...you?

And don't you DARE laugh, or you'll have to explain yet another black eye to mommy and daddy.

[scoff] You think I'm fucking with you!? Well for once, I'm not.

Still don't believe me? Well...[kiss]...believe THAT.

I wouldn't kiss someone just to mess with them. That's like, dumb preppy cheerleader shit.

Do I look like a cheerleader to you? I thought so.

[uneasy] Those kinds of girls annoy me, but...sometimes I wish I got that kind of attention. To be, you know, "liked".

Dru...no, I'm not on drugs, dumbass! I'm in LOVE! With YOU.

There, pretty cut-and-dry isn't it?

[pause] When we first met a few years ago, you said "hi" to me and put on that big dumb smile you like to do.

Most kids already knew who I was, but you were nice to me because you didn't.

[tearing up a little] And what did I do in return? A bunch of shitty stuff, that's what.

All because I couldn't handle the idea of someone "liking" me.

Well, I'm sorry dude. REALLY sorry. [sniff]

I know I can't erase the past, but I wanna make the future a little better.

I wanna start over, and try not being such a bitch to you.

Whaddaya say? Mmmmffff! [he kisses you] Mmmm...

If anyone else...[kisses]...tried to do that...[kisses]...they'd be dead.

[improv making out]

C'mon, the bleachers are just over there.

SFX [footsteps]

Okay...no one'll see us back here. Plus most people have already left anyway.

Now take out your dick. [sigh] Yes, the one I've made fun of so much.

I won't make fun of it anymore, no matter how it looks.

SFX [pants unzipping]

[a bit flustered] Damn dude, those jokes were WAY off the mark...I really like it.

I'm gonna get on my knees and do...you-know-what. Just, like, stand there or something.

[improv blowjob, with some moans]

The taste ain't half-bad...I could get used to this.

[improv blowjob some more]

Are you okay? You're breathing a lot.

...I'm doing a good job? Thanks, I'm trying not to fuck this up.

[improv blowjob even further]

Is your dick supposed to be...pulsing like that? Ohhh, you're about to cum!

Right, well, cum on my face...no, I won't get mad at you.

Just do it, ya cute dork.

Oh! [cough] It feels pretty warm...this is kinda hot.

...No, I'll clean it up myself. Thanks for asking though.

There IS one more thing I wanna ask you.

Can I, like, fuck you? As in, be on top?

You want it too? [giggle] Sweet.

Lay down on the floor. Ugh, quit being a germophobe and just do it...please.

Good boy. Now I'll just lower myself onto you...

[slight moan]

This feels better than I thought it would...I'll start slow, okay?

[improv cowgirl]

Grab my boobs. I know they're kinda small, but they're still sensitive.

[moan] Yeah, like that...twist 'em a little too...

[improv cowgirl some more]

[breathy] Uhhh....I'm think I'm gonna cum! Don't you DARE move...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] I regret waiting so long...to do that.

I regret a lot of things, but I'm gonna work on my shit like I said I would.

[nervously] Maybe...you and I could go on a date? I-if you want, obviously.

Hell yeah! I'll text you sometime; I still remember your number from that day I stole your phone.

Alright, get up dork. I wanna go see if the showers are still open. [giggle] My face is a fucking mess...


End file.
